Treble Boned?
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Is Beca really getting Treble boned? Is Aubrey about to kick her out of the Bellas? Read to find out! **Additional one-shots based on the 'Treble Boned' world. 3rd One-Shot up now! Come read the latest about Beca and her love.
1. Treble Boned?

Title: Treble Boned?  
Pairing: Beca M/surprise character  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Is Beca really getting Treble boned? Is Aubrey about to kick her out of the Bellas? **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lily were sitting together in the common room of Baker Hall when Aubrey stormed in. The blonde looked seriously pissed.

"Bree slow down. You could be wrong. Beca said she didn't like Jesse that way and I believe her." Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand pulling her upset friend to a halt.

"I overheard her Chloe. I was in the library studying when I heard Beca on the other side of the bookcase. She was illegally on her phone making a date to meet with Jesse in her dorm room and let me tell you it was for more than dinner and a movie. She also said she loved him and couldn't wait to get him into bed." Aubrey turned to go. "I told you she wasn't Bella material. I will catch them in the act and the alt-girl who has given me so much grief will be history."

The four freshmen Bellas overheard and rushed to follow. They couldn't believe Aubrey was going to kick Beca out of the Bellas. Beca was outrageously talented and if Aubrey would pull the stick out of her ass and give Beca and the rest of the new girls a chance they could really be great.

None of them thought Beca really liked the Treble guy or thought of him as anything more than an annoying pest who wouldn't give up.

Silently Chloe and the freshmen followed a steaming Aubrey up to Beca's room.

Once they reached the door they all surrounded it with disbelieving looks on their faces. All, but Aubrey that is, she looked like the cat that ate the canary.

It was very clear that whoever was in the room was having sex. They very clearly heard Beca's distinct voice cry out. "Oh, God Jess!" at what they assumed was an orgasm. Followed moments later by her stating it was her turn to be on top.

Aubrey turned to the other Bellas. "I told you so." She dug in her pocket for the key she still had from initiation night. The tall blonde quietly inserted it into the lock and in moments the door was gently opened as the Bellas crept in unnoticed by the couple in the bed.

The group couldn't see much as both people in the bed where under the sheet, but from the sounds and vigorous movements they were really going at it. Soon twin cries of completion were heard and surprise registered on every ones face except for Aubrey's. This time because she was so caught up in her anger and excitement to finally have Beca out of the Bellas to hear what the others had.

Chloe tried to pull the Bella Captain back before things got any worse, but it was no use. The blond moved forward grabbing the sheet.

"I knew you were getting Treble boned!" She yanked the sheet away from the couple and stood in shock as the truth hit her.

Beca quickly sat up trying to use her smaller body to shield her lover while grabbing a pillow to cover her own nakedness as much as possible. "What the fucking hell are you doing Aubrey? Why are you in my fucking room right now? I locked the god damn door and even put the damn sticker on the door so Kimmy Jin would know not to barge in!"

Beca quickly covered herself and her partner when a sheepish Chloe tossed the sheet that had fallen from Aubrey's slackened grasp.

"I am still waiting to find out why you all broke into my room!"

"We followed Aubrey. We thought she was wrong and we see we were right." Stacie smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked again. It was obvious her bed mate wasn't Jesse, but none had seen who it was yet because they had hid their head and chest under a pillow immediately while Beca hid the rest of them.

"Aubrey said you were in here getting Treble boned. But unless things have seriously changed in the Trebles, that body we saw did not belong to a dude." Fat Amy commented.

"It was a seriously hot body though. Way to go Bec. You're looking damn fine too." Cynthia Rose grinned and winked.

Lily mumbled something, but no one knew exactly what.

Beca simply shook her head at the surreal situation. "Why are you so hung up on me being with Jesse Swanson? I can barely tolerate the guy. I thought you knew that. I told you that."

"But I heard you in the library setting up a date with him." Aubrey argued.

Chloe looked at her friend. "What exactly did you hear?" She shot an apologetic look Beca's way, the small woman's partner still hidden.

"She said hello Jess, and her face lit up like I have never seen it do before and there was lots of lovey dovey talk as well as sexy talk and they set-up the date and Beca said that she couldn't wait and I heard her say I love you Jess before she got off the phone." Aubrey glared at the small brunette. "You bitch, you knew I was listening and set me up."

"I did not know it or set you up. I would not do something like that to cause any embarrassment to my girlfriend."

A sigh was heard from under the pillow. The person hidden behind the DJ slowly sat up and lowered the pillow and wrapped her arms around Beca from behind.

"Damn, I never saw that one coming!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

Fellow Bella, Jessica, smiled at her friends from her position behind Beca her head resting on her girlfriends shoulder. "Hi!"

Beca smirked at the shocked looks and turned her head giving her girl a quick kiss. "Sorry about this. This is so not the way they were supposed to find out about us."

Jess kissed her back. "Not your fault BB, you had no idea they were going to break into your room."

Beca looked up at the other Bellas. All looked happy for the couple though a little surprised, well except for Aubrey. She looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

"I think you all need to leave my room now. We will see you all at practice in the morning." Her gaze focused on Aubrey. "Looks like you are stuck with me El Capitan. I am a lesbian and never shall be Treble boned. If you want me out you will just have to find another way."

The others apologized for barging in and said they were happy for them as they left and Chloe pulled a sullen Aubrey from the room.

Beca quickly hopped up to relock the door and also add a chair under the doorknob. She turned to find her girlfriend ogling her naked body. The DJ smirked and strutted back towards her bed. As soon as she was within reach Jess threw off the sheet and grabbed her sexy girl pulling her to her before rolling and pinning Beca underneath her. "Now I believe it is my turn to be on top!" Came out in a sexy purr.

Beca quickly agreed as her love's hot kisses and knowing hands rapidly pushed any thoughts of Aubrey and the Bellas from her mind. All her focus was for her lovely Jessica and the love and pleasure they could share.

Yelling at Aubrey could wait for another day.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**What do you think? Just another quickly put together one-shot. I have been sick all weekend and this one came to me last night at 1am and I wrote it down in the notebook I keep by my bed, before going back to sleep. I hope you enjoyed. It would be great to hear from you. Until Next Time…**


	2. Eyes Finally Opened

Title: Eyes finally opened  
Pairing: Beca M/Jessica  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Jesse believes he is winning his girl. Additional one-shot based on world of 'Treble Boned?'. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Luke had finally listened to some of Beca's mixes and had begun playing them on the radio and letting Beca have the occasional shift in the booth. They had also hung out at The Garage together. He was also friends with Chloe and Aubrey from when the three had been freshmen together. Luke and Beca had become friends and now he called her Becky on purpose as a nickname.

"Hey Becky, I heard something interesting from Chlo this morning in class." His smile showed off his dimples. "I heard you have a serious toner for someone named Jess."

Beca groaned. "Really? Please just leave that one alone." She grabbed some records and began shelving them.

"So is Jess 'the one'?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know. I really care for Jess and want to give it time. We haven't known each other long." She did not like talking about relationship issues.

"Well you should ask Jess to join us at The Garage sometime. Oh by the way Ted, the owner, really likes what he has heard of your stuff on the radio and wants to talk about giving you a shot at DJing there a few nights a week."

"Really! That's great. I have been working on some new mixes." From there the conversation was all about music and their silent listener hidden in the back shelves silently crept out the door. Now he knew his wooing was working. It was time to step up his game.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The next afternoon Beca was sitting in the quad listening to music and going over notes for an upcoming class when Jesse tossed a juice pouch in her lap. He began carrying on about movies and things and her need of a movication.

Beca sighed to herself. That was so not going to happen. Jesse was a nice guy and all, but she was rude to him like all the time. Why did he even keep trying? She was sure she had given him absolutely no indication that liked him. After mention of the riff-off she quickly shut him down and headed off to her next class.

The boy left behind was sure Beca was just playing hard to get, she was the dark brooding type with an ear spike.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

The riff-off had been lots of fun and Beca enjoyed shutting Jesse down when he was singing to her. Unfortunately, they lost on a trumped up technicality.

After Aubrey un-pep talked them, the Bellas climbed out of the pool to join up with friends who had been watching from the rim.

Jesse climbed out and met up with Benji. Benji had a serious crush on Ashley from the Bellas. The two merged in with the group surrounding the Bellas.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

After climbing up out of the pool Beca took Jessica's hand glad they weren't hiding anymore. Jessica smiled down at the small DJ pulling her close. "That was really hot what you did out there. What do you day to us sneaking away and me showing you just how hot I thought it was?"

Beca pulled her girl into a very thorough kiss that got a few whistles from those around them. "I say, what are we waiting for, let's get out of here."

The couple turned as one and came face to face with an upset Jesse. "You're a fucking dyke?" The furious boy yelled.

The dumbass didn't even see the punch coming. One moment he was looking down on Beca and the next he was looking up at the stars and many smiling Bellas above him.

"If I were you buddy, I wouldn't call Shorty that again." Fat Amy laughed.

"Damn, Bex knocked you the hell out. Made you look like even more of a fool being knocked out by a little slip of a girl. Also, if you go giving Beca or Jess anymore trouble me and the Bellas will squash you like a bug." Cynthia Rose cracked her knuckles.

Jesse only closed his eyes hoping the world would stop spinning soon. His girl was into other girls! What about their aca-children. How did this happen? This so wasn't how it happened in the movies, at least not the ones he watched.

The Bellas and their friends moved away from the disgraced Treble. They saw Jessica had her arms around Beca fussing over her bruised knuckles and kissing her small girlfriends neck as they walked off together. It was very apparent to all that Beca was going to be getting very lucky that night. Her girlfriend obviously really liked Badass Beca.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Just a little something that came to me. I may write more little one-shots involving Beca and Jessica, but this won't become a chapter story per say. I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…**


	3. It Really Must Be Love

Title: It Really Must Be Love  
Pairing: Beca M/Jessica  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Jessica is dancing in a dance contest for charity and the Bellas go to show their support. **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

**P.S. I have begun to post some of my original writing on fanfiction's sister site, Fictionpress. You can find me under the same username: hollyhwrites. I hope you check it out sometime.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Cynthia Rose watched as Beca and Jessica left the practice hall first totally caught up in one another. She had texted the others to hang back until Jess and Beca left.

"So what's up that you didn't want to talk about it in front of the lovebirds?" Chloe asked nodding her head towards the door the couple had just disappeared through.

"Well I found out some very interesting news yesterday when I dropped by the local branch of the Gay and Straight Alliance. It seems the main branch is putting on a big deal dance contest tonight like that whole dancing with the stars stuff on television except without the stars. I have heard all of the competitors can really dance well. Although I did hear a few local personalities had competed in the earlier rounds, but didn't make it to the big televised finale that is happening tonight. The whole thing is to raise money for AIDS research. Anyway, I found out Jessica is really big into the ballroom dancing sort of thing and even won contests back in her home state of Minnesota." CR was practically bouncing as she relayed her story.

"I found out yesterday that Jessica signed herself and a partner up as soon as the contest was announced that first day when all the clubs were campaigning for members. She and Beca actually met that day while signing up to join Barden's GSA group. The contest is tonight starting at six in Atlanta. I was able to score us eight tickets if you guys want to go and cheer our girl on. I am sure Beca will be there cheering for her girl. I think it would be a great surprise if we went to support a fellow Bella and it is for charity. We also get to help vote for the winners."

The Bellas were all smiling. "I think it sounds fun and we can all vote for Jess because I know she will be great. It is for a good cause and the Bellas always support worthy causes." Chloe grinned over at Aubrey knowing she now had her best friend. Their Captain was all about supporting the Bellas.

"Alright aca-bitches, we will meet here at four and dress nice. We want to proudly represent the Bellas and support Jessica." Aubrey's voice was stern as always.

The girls soon broke-up all looking forward to the outing.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

At fifteen minutes before six the girls found their seats about six rows up from the ballroom floor. The place had been set-up very much like the set-up for the famous television show. Judges on one end on a raised dais, a stage and live music on the other end with a dance floor in between. The girls' seats were up along one side of the dance floor so they could see the judges, the music, and the dancing. The band and orchestra were already entertaining the entering crowd.

"Hey look there's Luke from the radio station." Chloe waved to him calling his name. The guy was walking along the edge of the floor looking for his and his date's seats. He waved to Chloe and started up the stairs.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were into this kind of thing. My boss at the station gave me a couple tickets he purchased. My girlfriend Christy loves Dancing with the Stars so we decided to come." He took a moment to introduce Christy to the Bellas.

"Where's Beca and Jessica? Could Jess not get Beca to come?" Luke teased.

The girl's laughed. "Actually Jessica is dancing in the competition tonight. Beca is probably somewhere with her being supportive or something." Aubrey smiled, she may not get on with the alt-girl very well, but Beca seemed to really be there for Jessica and drew the girl more into the limelight.

Luke laughed. "Most likely. Her and Jess are adorable together. Jess brings out a soft side of Beca I didn't know she had." He looked again at his tickets. "Looks like we are a row behind you." They moved to their seats.

On the back of the seats before all of them was an electronic pad so they could vote on their favorite dancers.

At six the lights flickered and the show hosts moved to the middle of the stage. The crowd applauded as local pro basketball player Jackson Matheson and morning talk show host Lisa Jacobs were introduced.

"Thank you all for coming to this amazing and fun event. You have all helped in raising funds for AIDS research. We applaud all of you tonight." The tall well-dressed male athlete said as they clapped.

The elegantly dressed blonde woman took over. "This first time event skyrocketed even bigger than we dreamed. Tickets sold out today which is great to here and more donations are already coming in over the phones and internet as we are now broadcasting live." A pause for more applause.

Jackson smoothly stepped in. "The entrances to the dance competition was also much larger than expected and we have had to have dance-offs on the weekends since two weeks after sign-ups closed to narrow the field from the 127 couples who originally signed up to the very talented 5 couples that will each be performing four dances in the finals tonight."

The blonde took her turn next. "While we explain a little about what you will see tonight you will see behind us a brief look at the 122 talented couples that did not make it to the finals tonight. You will however get to see them dance in groups in between each round of competition tonight."

Everyone saw flashes of dance moments from each couple collaged together on the huge screen behind the stage. Many were very good.

"Our five finalists tonight have worked very hard to get here. Every couple will start out with a waltz, but the last three rounds are dances that were drawn at random and given to each individual couple. So you will get to experience many different dances tonight and each couples take on them." The ball player had continued, but now stepped back for Lisa to take point.

"Tonight our five couple's scores have been wiped clean so they all start out equal. We have even brought in three fresh new judges for the finals who have not seen any of the five couples perform." There was more applause as the judges were introduced.

"Those at home will get a chance to vote by phone or online between each round just as all of you here will using the electronic pads on the back seats in front of you." Jackson explained.

"It is now time for our first round to begin. The couples drew numbers earlier and will perform in that same order all night. Our first couple performing the waltz is our only all male couple in the finals, Markus and James."

Markus was in sleek a black tux and James was in a soft grey one with a frilly shirt and tales. They did a wonderful job as did the three couples after them. The other three couples were all male-female pairings.

XXXXX

"Man they were all so good. If Jessica made it this far she and her partner must be really good." Ashley stated as they all clapped. The others all agreed with her.

XXXXX

"Now our final couple of the evening has become a sweetheart favorite over the last months of competition. They are our youngest pairing, both being only 18 and freshmen at Barden University." The crowd who had been following the competition from the beginning began to cheer loudly.

XXXXX

"Wow, Jessica must have a great partner. I bet Shorty's jealous." Fat Amy laughed. The other Bellas joined her until the couple was announced.

XXXXX

"Please give a warm welcome to our only all-female couple in the finals Jessica and Beca!"

The crowd cheered as the dance floor filled with fog and Jessica in a flowing relaxed gown in sparkling white with hints of sparkling pinks that shone as the light hit them glided out into the middle of the dance floor. As the music began to play Jessica began to dance, but Beca rose up out of the fog to join her as the vocals to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri began. Beca had on black tuxedo pants and a vest with the tie around her neck tucked down into it. She wore a pink sparkly shirt that matched the highlights in Jessica's dress. Where Jessica's hair was pulled elegantly from her face to flow down her back Beca's was tightly braided to her head.

The couple moved together as one so in tune with one another it was like poetry in motion and the song really played well with the connection the pair had. The crowd clapped at each elegantly well put together movement. Their height difference wasn't even a factor they moved so well together. In a few elegant maneuvers Beca really showcased how strong her small frame was and how much the couple trusted one another. The whole thing was beautiful and brought a tear to many an eye by the time the pair came to a halt in the middle of the floor holding one another close.

The crowd went crazy for the young women.

The five couples all stood in front of the judges who spoke with them all together. Nothing bad was really said about any of them, but Jess and Beca were the only ones to get three perfect 10's from the judges. Though none got below a total score of 27, so the competition was very close.

The dancers waved to the crowd as they disappeared backstage to prepare for their next round.

"Please everyone enter you votes for your picks of round one. Enter #1 next to the couple you think should be first and on down the line to 5. Those of you at home do the same by phone or internet." Jackson Matheson took first spot this time followed quickly by Lisa Jacobs.

"Please welcome our first group dancers from the earlier competition as they perform together." The crowd grew loud for a moment before settling down to watch and wait, some disappearing to the bathrooms and concessions.

XXXXX

"I can't believe that was Beca. The pain in my ass Beca who hates to work on our choreography!" Aubrey said with disbelief clear in her voice.

"They were unbelievable, you could actually feel the love between them." Chloe gushed with tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see what they do next." Denise added, the rest of the Bellas equally curious to see what was next. All impressed by their young friends.

XXXXX

The next round began with Marcus and James doing the cha-cha, followed by a couple doing the rumba, followed by couple 3 doing the flamenco, and the fourth the samba. They were all really great. The fifth couple's friends couldn't wait to see what they had been given to dance.

"Our final couple will be dancing the Lambada to a mash-up of JLo's Ain't it Funny and Koama's Dancado Lambada."

Everyone went wild at the dance the two young women would be performing.

XXXXX

"I never dreamed I would ever see Beca Mitchell dirty dancing." Aubrey deadpanned causing her friends to crack up.

None of them had seen Jessica look so sexy or show so much skin as her lacy outfit was a top that was really just a bra and she had a short blousy skirt cut to show of lots of leg and billow and sway with her sensual movements. The dress was a deep glittery purple. Beca had black pants that fit to her ass and hips and loosened as they reached knee down to the floor. She had on a very tight black shimmery tank that stopped halfway down her stomach. The top showed off muscle tone that the girl usually kept hidden. It also showed off her tattoos and a sparkly jewel in her navel that matched the purple of her partners dress. Jessica's hair was free flowing whereas Beca's was still tightly braided. They looked very hot together, their dance sexy, sensual, and erotic with a touch of naughty innocence. Again the couple's feelings really shown through as they danced and added another layer to their performance. Once again Jessica and Beca nailed it and the crowd loved them.

They were smiling and breathing hard as they joined the other four couples in front of the judges. The scores were close with couple five and couple one tying with 29 points. The crowd grew loud once more as they all disappeared backstage and the between round performance began.

"That was hot! I feel like I need a cold shower now." Cynthia Rose chuckled as Denise hip-checked her.

"They are so talented. I wonder why they never told us they could dance like that. I am really good at sexy dancing." Stacie was standing shimmying her hips and of course grabbing her breasts.

Aubrey simply groaned and turned away to see Lily's lips moving, but as usual she got nothing.

Of course all of the Bellas were voting for Jessica and Beca to win at each round so far. They really thought the couple deserved it.

When the next rounds began Marcus and James performed a Tango, with the second couple doing a cha-cha of their own, the third had drawn the Charleston, and the fourth had drawn a rumba.

"We now give you Jessica and Beca dancing the Jive to This Head I Hold by Electric Guest."

Beca came out in black pants with grey pinstripes and a black shirt with suspenders. Jessica was in a ragtime golden shimmery tasseled dress with her hair done up in a classic rag time hairdo. She even had a matching gold headband with a golden feather in her hair cementing the look.

The dance was fast paced with lots intricate foot work and it was obvious the couple was having a blast and they didn't miss a step. They were fantastic. The cheering was even louder when they finished. The couple was obviously out of breath as they stood before the judges, but their smiles and clasped hands gave way to how happy they were and the fun they were having. They won the third round with a 28. There was one 27 from couple one and couples two and four had 26 each with couple three getting 25. SO the competition was tight, but Jessica and Beca had at least a two point lead over the closest couples going into the final round. No one knew for sure who the crowd present or at home had in the lead.

"If they smash the last round they got this in the bag. They were awesome again. I don't think I have ever seen Beca smile like that before and Jessica really made that dress shimmy and shake." Chloe was bouncing with excitement for her friends. "CR I am so glad you found out Jessica was competing and got us all tickets. This has been a great night so far."

All the girls agreed and thanked Cynthia Rose. "No problem, it is great fun and for a good cause."

XXXXX

The crowd was really hyped up as the last round began. The couples were giving their all for their final competitive dance of the night. Couple one performed a romantic contemporary number, while couple two had a lively hip-hop number, couple three had drawn the Argentine Tango, and couple four performed a Foxtrot. They all gave their best and it really showed. It had Jessica and Beca's friends really biting their lips knowing the young women had to really have an amazingly great number to pull out for the win.

"Our final competitive dance of the night is a Pasa Doble to a mash-up of Queens' We Will Rock You and Pink's So What!"

The couple was going to put their own stamp on the dance. It was a powerful and intense dance. The movements were big and strong with lots of attitude.

The crowd began to roar as soon as the heavy baseline began and the lights fell on two figures dressed in black. As they rose up you could see Jessica's dress was sleeveless and opened from just under her breasts to her waist showing her trimmed stomach and the skirt was only truly attached at the plunging back of her dress. She could fan it out like a cape at her hips leaving her long fit legs on full display. The inside of the caped skirt was blood red.

Beca had on a short opened black jacket that showed she only wore a sexy red bra-like top that really showed off her awesome cleavage and very well-toned abs. Her black pants matched her jacket. Both women had left their hair down to fly sexily free and had darker make-up on. They looked powerful and unstoppable.

There was no smiling this time, but the attitude and intense looks fit the music and dance so well. The couple moved strongly together and fed off of one another in big bold movements. They were going all out, as in 'go big or go home'. When the dance ended with Jessica splayed across the floor with Beca hovering over her planting an intense kiss on Jess the whole place went crazy. Jessica and Beca had managed to top the amazing performances they had already danced all night.

The cheering continued as the breathless couple stood, Beca assisting Jessica to her feet. The couple kissed once more as they moved to join the other four couples before the judges.

The hosts had to ask the crowd to quiet down so the judges could be heard.

The all-male couple scored a 29, couples two, three, and four all received 28's. Jessica and Beca clung to one another as the judges spoke about their amazing performance and the crowd erupted again as the female couple received their second perfect score of the competition, a 30.

They had now cemented first place as far as the judges were concerned. The five couples waved as they once again disappeared back stage and the last group of previous competitors took the floor for a group Rumba.

The hosts stepped to center stage. "Please get all of your votes in. The voting will end in ten minutes so our computer system can begin tallying who the nights overall winner is. Also please keep those donations coming in." Lisa Jacobs announced.

XXXXX

The crowd moved around, out to get concessions and bathrooms like they had been doing all night between rounds. The Bellas were all bouncing with excitement.

"That was incredible. They slammed that last dance. Beca and Jess were the best couple out there tonight." Chloe was all smiles.

"They were aca-awesome. They got my vote for winner all night." Aubrey was happy for her fellow Bellas.

"Beca's mash-ups really rocked with their dancing as well. That girl has serious talent." Cynthia Rose added while trying to be discrete in her checking out of the hot women who had attended the competition.

"Let's hurry and get back to our seats. I don't want to miss the final dance of the night. It is supposed to be some sort of group dance thing performed by the final five couples together." Stacie was moving to the music still easily heard from the band on stage inside the auditorium.

Lily led the way back inside everyone instinctively getting out of her way.

Luke smiled at the girls took their seats in front of him and Christy once more. "Beca and Jess were great. I think they deserve to win."

"So do we." Ashley agreed as she sat.

XXXXX

The hosts were back center stage. "The opportunity to vote is now closed and our computers are counting up all the votes as we speak." Jackson Matheson announced.

The morning talk show host took it from there. "Now while our computers are counting the latest round of voting we have a great treat for all of you. The five final couples are going to do a final group dance for us tonight. Now this dance is for entertainment only not for votes. These ten dancers have elected to do something a little different. They will not be performing ballroom style dancing, but group street style dancing instead." The crowd was ecstatic.

The sports star stepped forward shouting to be heard over the noise. "We now give you your final five."

The music was another Beca mash-up. The beat was strong, and hard, and heavy with hip hop and a bit of rap.

The stage filled with fog to the point you couldn't see the dancers and the crowd screamed when Beca came flying way out high over the dance floor head first to flip over and land on her knees sliding to the center of the ballroom floor. She had on baggy black jeans and a tight black tank on, her hair once again braided tight to her head.

The crowd loved it as the tiny dancer put on an excellent break dancing display as others jumped out of the fog to join her on the floor. Although none of them had made such a grand leap.

The group really worked the high energy dance even throwing in some rhythmic stomping that blended well with the beat of the music. It was very physical and showcased that both Beca and Jessica must have had some gymnastic training in the past as they both were launched into awesome aerial moves. The ten finalists were really great and showed how amazingly gifted they all were, but the Bellas thought Jess and Beca were the best.

The crowd loved it and gave them all a standing ovation. It really was a great night. The ten dancers hugged one another as they made their way center stage for the announcement of the winners. Beca and Jessica were holding hands as they climbed up on the stage.

Jackson took point. "Tonight has been more than any of the organizers for the Gay Strait Alliance ever dreamed. We have already surpassed our lofty goal of raising $300,000.00 and made over $419,000.00 so far and donations are still coming in." He paused for the crowd to die down. "Now for the moment you have all been waiting for." He bowed to Lisa Jacobs to indicate she had the honors.

"The dancers tonight have really been phenomenal." She pulled out an envelope and peaked inside. "However, two couples did not make it into the top three. Couples two and four we are sorry, but at the final tally you came in 4th and 5th." The crowd cheered for them and the others couples shook their hands hugging them as they made their way off stage.

The Bellas were on their feet, their friends were in the top three. No matter what they were going home with a trophy and some prize money.

Now our third place winner tonight is couple number three Beverly and George." The tall man announced handing George a trophy and his partner a check for $1000.00. The audience was cheering and the Bellas were on tenterhooks.

"Now the last two couples were pretty close throughout the competition, but our winners tonight really swept everyone away. This couple has been the break-out stars from the beginning, but first the runners-up who also get a trophy and $3000.00 in prize money goes to Marcus and James.

The spectators went wild. Jessica and Beca had won. The Bellas were screaming and jumping up and down.

The couples on stage hugged and kissed each other as they smiled and congratulated one another.

Lifting a large trophy over his head the tall ball player loudly announced into his mic. "Our winners of tonight's first Dancing for Alliance completion is the judges and voters favorites Jessica and Beca. They get this first place trophy and $5000.00 in prize money!"

The crowd went crazy and the winning couple danced around together in glee before the large trophy was set down in front of Beca. The thing was nearly as tall as she was. The blonde host handed Jessica the prize check.

XXXXX

It took a while for the crowd to calm and begin to slowly trickle out of the auditorium. The top three couples had to pose for pictures and Jessica and Beca were interviewed by some local television and radio stations and newspapers.

The couple had also gained several fans who wanted to meet them and take pictures with them. They even signed a few autographs. The couple also heard a few people say they had already posted their dancing on YouTube.

Beca groaned when she saw all of their fellow Bellas smiling hugely at them from the crowd.

Chloe slipped through the crowd first throwing her arms around both women. "You two were so great. I had no idea both of you could dance like that and that street dance at the end was fantastic. Beca you really are a good break dancer. My heart went to my throat when you flew so high out of the fog. I thought there was no way you could land safely. How did you not hurt your knees on that move?"

Beca laughed at the speed in which her exuberant friend was speaking.

Aubrey made it to them pulling Chloe away a little. "Let them have some breathing room Chlo and give them a chance to answer."

Jessica laughed as Aubrey hugged her first. "Well I have been dancing in competitions like this since I was little. My brother was always my partner back home, but Beca's much better and puts a more modern spin on everything that really works for us."

"Hmm, I am well aware of Beca's need to break from tradition. However, you are right. It really worked well for you two tonight." Aubrey hugged Beca too shocking everyone. "I am going to expect better of you now during our Bella numbers."

"Great. So glad to hear it. I still say they are boring though." Beca smirked before turning to Chloe. "I began learning to dance around the age of three. My mom's sister was a dance teacher, but had no wish for kids of her own so me being her only sibling only child I got roped into dancing and gymnastics. My Aunt's husband was a music teacher and started my lessons with piano around the same age and slowly introduced me to other instruments as well. He was very supportive when I moved to mixing my own music too." Beca leaned down and rapped her knuckles on her knee. "I have on knee pads under my jeans."

The rest of the Bellas along with Luke and Christy had also made it to them enveloping the girls in more hugs and kisses.

"Shorty how did Jess here talk you into coming out of the closet with all this dance stuff?" Fat Amy inquired.

"I bet Jess's clothes weren't on when she asked Beca." Stacie offered.

"What can I say? I danced my ass off on live television for all to see. I must be in love with her!" Beca smirked as all her friends went quiet.

"You love me?" Jessica's face lit up.

Beca kissed her girl. "Yeah, I love you. How could I not, you're an amazing and sexy woman."

"I love you too BB." They kissed as those around them made Aww's! and spoke about how precious they were and what a cute couple they made.

"I'm still wondering what BB stands for!" CR commented.

Jessica laughed when she and Beca parted. "Badass Beca, of course."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're right, again. It really must be love."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Now I am not a big dance aficionado, so please don't judge me to harshly on all of the dancing stuff. This came into my head when I was pulling up the latest Castle episode on my DVR and I had the end of dancing with the starts before it. I have only watched the show a few times so YouTube was my friend when finding the names of dances and helping to create outfits that might be hot on the women. It was just a fun bit of fluff. I hope you enjoyed this latest look into Jessica and Beca's relationship. If more ideas come to me I will write them. As always I love hearing from my readers, please drop me a review or PM letting me know what you think. Until Next Time…**


End file.
